


something new

by johnwick



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Weddings, going crazy stupid wild for jongdae singing at weddings, lapslock, side ChanSoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 02:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnwick/pseuds/johnwick
Summary: if this wedding is a fairytale, then kim jongdae is the prince.





	something new

**Author's Note:**

> drabbling my feelings away..how do you unlove jongdae it's literally impossible !!! 
> 
> thank u friends lu and julaiy for reading <33 also again @ julair this one is for u my lil comet

baekhyun was surprised when he got an invite to kyungsoo’s wedding. they were never close, not really. or rather, it had been easy for them to drift apart after high school. beyond the occasional facebook message on birthdays and comment on new instagram posts, they didn't go out of their way to keep in touch.

he knew chanyeol less, mostly ecountering his ever-changing hair colours on kyungsoo's feed. there was one time when he did see that shocking head of cobalt blue hair for himself at their local record store. he's never spoken to him though.

despite everything, despite their natural drifting, baekhyun has always considered kyungsoo to be a good friend and a kind person. kyungsoo has a big heart and deserves to be with someone like chanyeol, all big teeth and big ears and big energy.

so baekhyun had been surprised when he got the invite, but mostly, he was touched.

"of course i was going to invite you, baekhyun," kyungsoo said gently, when baekhyun called to rsvp. he had ended up voicing his surprise, and kyungsoo had seemed almost offended that baekhyun would question the invite. "you were always a good friend to me in school, and i will never forget the way you covered for me when mr kang was doing his rounds."

"i can't believe how many classes you used to ditch back then." baekhyun laughed. "you were never the bookish type."

"no, i never was. but i mean it baekhyun, i couldn't not invite you." kyungsoo said, with a voice that took on a soft note. "and i know we have had trouble keeping up with each other's lives these past few years, but i would really like us to be friends again. i'm going to be busy with the wedding preparations for the next few months, but i'll make some time for us to catch up properly."

"aww, soo. i'm so touched!"

"yeah, yeah." kyungsoo said, and baekhyun smiled at the exasperation in his voice. "and you can meet chanyeol as well. i think you will like him. he's like... a giant, excitable puppy."

"i do like puppies," baekhyun murmured, trying not to show just how elated he was by the suggestion. "and congratulations, soo. i'm really happy for you."

"thank you, baekhyun. and hey, don't be a stranger, okay?"

"i won't." he promised.

  
  
  


the wedding itself is a grand affair. baekhyun feels small in the reception hall, where round tables draped in soft white cloth hold centrepieces so big they looked like they could collapse any moment. affixed to the ceiling is a bed of flowers and vines in various hues of pinks and greens, and arranged between them, twinkling drop lights adorning the spaces like little hanging stars. a stage was set up for the wedding party, with ornate trees arching behind their long table. soft jazzy music fills the room as people made their way to their seats, walking past a bar that looked like it was from a movie set. it feels like a scene straight out of a fairytale, a wedding fit for disney princes and princesses. 

baekhyun takes a quick selfie in front of one of the floor-to-ceiling mirrors, because he can never move past a mirror without taking a picture of himself. it captures the lights in the back, the white and gold drapes on the walls behind him, lines and lines of tables and flower arrangements, and baekhyun in his snazzy black suit. he feel richer than he is. royal, almost.

there’s a lot of people at the wedding. chanyeol is an up and coming music producer and kyungsoo has his own restaurant in the nicer part of the city, so between them, they know a lot of people. baekhyun expected as much, kyungsoo's popularity had boosted in high school and he’s sure his charm carried into college and everything in his life after that.

there’s a lot of people at the wedding, but not many that baekhyun himself knows, just a few friendly, familiar faces; acquaintances from high school he makes small talk with on his way to his table, and some of kyungsoo’s relatives who seem to remember him more than he remembers them.

he is seated close to the stage, and he doesn't know anyone at his table. when he had congratulated kyungsoo and chanyeol briefly after the ceremony, he was told he would be seated with a mix of kyungsoo's work friends, and a few people he had gone to high school with. they're mostly around his age, so it shouldn't be too hard to make conversation, but most of them seem to know each other already. it becomes hard to breach their familiarity, and baekhyun doesn't bother trying.

baekhyun thumbs the frame of his table card, a little bored. the texture of the little pressed flowers on the card is dry and rough against his skin. he doesn’t feel out of place, not really, but there’s a little note of discomfort in his chest, an underlying buzz he tries to ignore with small sips of cold water.

they're well into the formalities of the reception when baekhyun notices the seat next to his is still empty, the table card standing neatly on an empty plate. the gold lettering of the name _ kim jongdae _ glitters under the lights and baekhyun wonders who would be rude enough to show up so late to a wedding.

baekhyun spends most of the time on his phone, scrolling through different social media accounts while speech after speech from friends and relatives are delivered through tears and laughter and lots of reminiscing. before kyungsoo and chanyeol take their first dance as husbands, the emcee, chanyeol's energetic sister, announces a special performance; a song, dedicated and sung by _ chanyeol's best friend _to the newly weds. baekhyun puts his phone away and looks up just in time to see the couple take their place at the front of the stage, hand in hand.

a man walks up to the stage from the opposite end, and baekhyun's heart beats in time with every step he takes. he's a beautiful man, quite possibly the most beautiful man baekhyun's ever seen. taking his place in front of the couple, the man bows quickly to the wedding guests, and accepts the mic given to him by chanyeol's sister. the smile he gives the couple is simply breathtaking.

the music starts in a soft, soothing piano melody. chanyeol's best friend presses his lips against the mic and begins to sing.

his voice is even more breathtaking, it’s almost heartbreaking. it makes baekhyun's jaw drop and heart stop. his voice is a cascading waterfall that moves inside him in tumbling ripples, a voice that makes him feel both weightless and grounded; like it's not gravity keeping him on earth, but a voice. _ his _ voice.

it's over before he even realises it, before he even got to cherish it. baekhyun blinks back tears before they can be shed, wiping at his eye with haste and clapping along with the rest of the guests. chanyeol's best friend smiles sheepishly, having the audacity to be shy after singing like _ that_. he gets enveloped in a hug by both kyungsoo and chanyeol, just as the lights begin to dim.

kyungsoo and chanyeol are supposed to have their first dance now, but baekhyun can’t keep his eyes away from the man who makes his way down the stage and towards his table. baekhyun watches in confusion and increasing alarm as the man gets closer and closer, walking hurriedly between the tables, ducking his head so he doesn’t draw any attention from the people around him. he slides the only empty chair back, the one next to baekhyun’s, and sits. 

"there's actually, uh, someone sitting here." baekhyun says. he sounds a little stupid even to his own ears, and he gets a little quirked eyebrow in response. chanyeol's best friend wordlessly picks up the table card with a small smile. baekhyun understands, and his cheeks burn. "oh. _ you're _ kim jongdae." baekhyun says, a little breathless, a little awed.

"i am," comes the reply, and baekhyun is alarmed by the melodic timbre of his speaking voice.

chanyeol's best friend, _ kim jongdae_, is even more beautiful up close. even in the dimmed lighting, baekhyun can appreciate the beauty in front of him. kim jongdae is _ handsome,_ a contradiction of sharp and soft features; sturdy jaw and slanted eyebrows, prominent cheekbones and kind eyes. the cutest pair of lips that baekhyun’s invasive urges can only describe as ‘kissable’.

if this wedding is a fairytale, then kim jongdae is the prince. 

“i’m baekhyun.” he says, trying his hand at flirting. "can i get you a drink?"

"it's an open bar," jongdae chuckles. his laugh is so pretty, so hypnotising, baekhyun doesn't even care enough to be embarrassed. "but i would love a drink."

  
  
  


"so you're in a band." baekhyun states in awe. "how come i've never heard of you?"

"we're not a big name. more of a... i guess you could call us an indie band? and we mostly do busking tours in a couple of cities from time to time."

baekhyun and jongdae have been talking and flirting for hours. talking about baekhyun’s friendship with kyungsoo, and jongdae’s with chanyeol, about their careers, their families, their pets. and flirting all throughout. baekhyun is continuously struck by how beautiful jongdae is, how attentive he is when he listens to baekhyun speak, how pressing the urge is to kiss him. soon, the discomfort in his chest ebbs away into nothing, replaced with a different kind of buzz, an exciting little thrill. it forms into a bubble around them. 

they’re only interrupted hours later by kyungsoo and chanyeol, who have been making their rounds around the hall thanking all their guests. baekhyun pulls chanyeol into a hug first, and thumps him on the back. his hug with kyungsoo is a little longer. 

"i think you and i won't have a problem keeping in touch in the future," kyungsoo says when they break apart, and gives him a little knowing smile. baekhyun's mouth drops open when he realises the implication of kyungsoo's words.

"wait a minute. you sat me with people i don't know on purpose, so that i would--" he cuts off his own accusations with a shake of his head as he whispers harshly at kyungsoo. kyungsoo, whose mischievous grin is in full bloom. "and you put me next to _ him-- _ kyungsoo, you--"

"it was chanyeol’s idea,” kyungsoo says, raising both his hands as if to say ‘wasn’t me’. but his grin never fades, and baekhyun knows he had a huge hand in setting it all up. “you can thank me at _ your _ wedding."

baekhyun splutters, but something in his heart glows. he pats his cheeks with his palms, once, twice. it’s futile; the warmth stays and so does his smile. when kyungsoo and chanyeol move on to the next table, baekhyun sits back down in his seat hoping to reignite his conversation with jongdae, but someone else already has his attention. 

“this is my baby cousin, daeul,” jongdae says in the most gentle, heartwarming voice baekhyun has ever heard. in his arms is a sleepy little toddler, and baekhyun coos at the little kid-sized suit he’s got on. the toddler has his face pressed into jongdae’s chest. jongdae nudges him a little as he says, “daeul, say hi to my new friend baekhyun.”

the toddler just shakes his head vehemently and presses even closer to jongdae, drawing a laugh out of baekhyun. jongdae spends the next few minutes trying to coax his cousin into greeting baekhyun, apologising now and then to baekhyun for his shyness. baekhyun just shakes his head and watches them fondly, watches the way daeul’s tiny hand is wrapped around one of jongdae’s fingers, the way jongdae’s voice dips into something soft and sweet and gentle when he’s talking to the baby, the way daeul whines and hugs jongdae around the neck.

finally, with a huff, daeul turns to say hi to baekhyun. the resemblance to jongdae is so uncanny, baekhyun almost forgets to say hi back. if he hadn’t know daeul was jongdae’s cousin, he would think they were father and son. with a deep breath, baekhyun quashes away all intrusive thoughts about the kind of dad jongdae would be, and smiles at daeul. “hi, daeul. it’s nice to meet you.” he sticks his hand out and beams when daeul grabs it with chubby fingers and shakes. 

daeul stays with them for a little while, tucked in jongdae’s arms and reluctant to move. jongdae says children love sleeping on his chest, something about it being warm, and baekhyun almost screams. 

"what are you doing after this?" baekhyun blurts out when daeul finally returns to his mother’s arms. he’s struck with the sudden urge to start a family with jongdae. but maybe he should start small: a date, first. 

"after... the wedding?" jongdae smiles unsurely. he blinks, hummingbird lashes fluttering in such a pretty way. 

"yeah."

"it's almost midnight." jongdae says instead. then, after a moment of contemplation, his lips curl up, teasing. “what did you have in mind?”

baekhyun shrugs. "mcdonald's should be open."

jongdae's surprised laugh is better than music.

**Author's Note:**

> scream !!!!!!!
> 
> comments n kudos are so welcome c: you can talk to me here on [twitter](https://twitter.com/chenkoritas)!!!!! and stream shall we? c:


End file.
